1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active geometry control suspension. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active geometry control suspension which may reduce production cost with simple scheme and provide design freedom.
2. Description of Related Art
General active geometry control suspension (hereinafter, it will be mentioned as an AGCS) provides turning stability in high speed turning of a vehicle.
The general AGCS includes an actuator operated according to electric signals, a control lever controlled by the actuator and an assist arm lowered by the operation of the control lever in high speed turning of a vehicle.
However, the AGCS lowering the assist arm is complicated in scheme, manufacturing cost is high and total weight of the total system is relative increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.